


Baking

by TCook



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCook/pseuds/TCook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beta John and Alpha Jane, just hanging out and talking about cake. Jane had just been introduced, so I took some creative liberties. Also the dialogue only thing is kind of an experiment for me. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

“Come on, Egghead, are you trying to tell me you don’t like cake?”

“For your information, Crockpot, I am simply not in the mood for cake.”

“Impossible. Everyone is in the mood for cake. All cake. All the time. All of it ever.”

“But you’re just gonna use that stupid powdered mix stuff your…uhh…mom? Teacher? Whatever, I’m not gonna put anything made by the batterwitch in my mouth!”

“Well fine! I don’t need to use that stuff anyway!”

“You…you don’t?”

“No, of course I can make a fresh cake. If you’re gonna be that big a baby about it…”

“Hey, I’m still a god you know. Do I need to show you the windy thing again?”

“Not in the ktichen again, you heard her yell when you sent all the good pans flying against the wall. And I’m still older than you.”

“By two years!”

“Yeah, and that’s two years that can beat you up with this cakepan.”

“Ooooh, I’m so scared of your cakepankind.”

“You should be!”

—And then they had a Tom and Jerry style chase around the kitchen. And then they boned. Except they didn’t.—


End file.
